C'est pas bientôt fini !
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: One-Shot - Pour le thème 10 de la LJ Com 30 Baisers. Jack et Ianto ont décidément biens des soucis pour arriver à leurs fins.


**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC.

**Note :** Je tiens juste à m'excuser s'il reste quelques fautes ou des tournures un peu tordues. Je n'ai pas de Bêta donc personne n'est repassé derrière moi. J'ai essayé de me relire au maximum.

Thème 10 de la LJ Com 30 Baiser : #10

* * *

**C'est pas bientôt fini !**

C'était un soir comme les autres à Cardiff. L'équipe de Torchwood 3 finissait tranquillement sa journée. Owen rangeait sa salle d'autopsie après avoir mis son dernier client en date au frigo. Gwen était au téléphone avec son Rhys, lui promettant qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer. Toshiko finissait de paramétrer le scan complet de la faille qu'elle allait lancer cette nuit. Ianto, après avoir ramassé les tasses à café qui traînaient un peu partout dans le hub, était partit dans la cuisine. Si les autres n'avaient pas été si pressés de finir leurs taches afin de vite rentrer chez eux, ils auraient pu remarquer que le jeune homme semblait distrait. Cela faisait en effet trois fois qu'il relavait la même tasse. Si les termes stoïque et flegmatique pouvaient aisément être employés pour qualifier le gallois, le mot « distrait » n'en faisait assurément pas parti.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness, comme à son habitude, était assis derrière son bureau et semblait extrêmement concentré sur le rapport ouvert sur son ordinateur. Un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer que le capitaine en était toujours à la page une dudit rapport. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait finir par craquer. Dix minutes plus tard, il céda. Il se leva en trombe de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau, les mains dans les poches, tentant d'avoir l'air détendu, même si intérieurement c'était loin d'être le cas.

-Aller, les enfants, rentrez chez vous !

Owen avait déjà se veste sur le dos, visiblement sur le départ.

-Moi aussi je me sauve. Jack, le scan est lancé. Il est possible que l'alarme se déclenche plusieurs fois. Jette juste un œil.

-Pas de soucis Tosh.

Gwen attrapa son sac et ses clefs de voiture.

-Je rentre aussi ! Pour une fois que je peux rentrer tôt à la maison. Un bain ! Je rêve d'avoir le temps de prendre un bain !

L'équipe éclata de rire devant l'air rêveur de la jeune femme. Gwen était du genre à s'extasier sur les choses les plus simples, c'est ce qui la rendait si attachante. Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune de l'équipe.

-Ianto, tu suis le mouvement de fuite ?

-Non. J'ai encore une chose à faire là-haut d'assez physique.

Gwen le regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre, gênée.

-Oh oui, on en doute pas, hein Jack ! se moqua Owen. Tosh, envois la monnaie !

La japonaise rougit et sortit un billet de sa poche qu'elle donna à Owen.

Jack, lui, leva un sourcil, l'air très intéressé. Il fixait le jeune gallois comme s'il allait en faire son repas.

Ianto rougit légèrement quant il comprit le double sens de ses paroles.

-Je parlais du ptérodactyle…

La pauvre bête s'était blessée à une aile la semaine précédente et Ianto avait décidé de personnellement prendre soin d'elle.

-Ah moins que l'un d'entre vous ai l'intention d'y passer sa soirée, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème, je…

Personne ne le laissa finir sa phrase. Les trois autres se sauvèrent sans demander leur reste. Ianto aperçu juste Owen rendre son billet à Toshiko. Il faudra qu'il demande à ces deux là ce qu'ils avaient encore parié. A n'en pas douter, cela les concernait lui et… Enfin, comme d'habitude. Jack s'était également sauvé, se réfugiant dans son bureau.

Ianto soupira. Il alla chercher à l'office une tenu plus appropriés à la tache qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas envie de ruiner son costume. Un jean et un t-shirt feront amplement l'affaire. Une fois changé, il redescendit au hub. Il ne s'attendait à percuter Jack sur le chemin. Il fut légèrement déséquilibré et Jack en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, sous prétexte de le stabiliser.

-Voilà que tu me fais du rentre dedans maintenant ? Hum, quoi que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… declara Jack avec un grand sourire, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du gallois.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules du capitaine. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux brillant. Même si Ianto avait appréhendé ce moment, il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Jack enleva une de ses mains de la taille du gallois pour caresser le visage du jeune homme. Ses pommettes légèrement rouges, son nez fin, sa bouche, ses lèvres. Il les caressa légèrement avec son pouce. Ianto avait fermé les yeux, la respiration saccadée. C'était incroyable ce que Jack lui faisait ressentir rien qu'avec ce simple contact. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage du capitaine n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Oh mon dieu ! On y est ! »

Ianto avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Jack ferma également les siens. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, dans ce parc en pleine nuit, en faite. Il raffermit sa prise sur le gallois et combla la distance enter eux, lentement, appréciant le mélange de leur souffle.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, une alarme stridente se déclencha dans la base, les faisant sursauter. Après un bref regard quelques peu déçu, ils se dirigèrent vers les ordinateurs. Que se passait-il encore ? Après quelques minutes, ils soupirèrent, soulagés. Merci au programme de diagnostique de Toshiko qui leur avait provoqué une belle frayeur. Quand Jack se retourna, prêt à reprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Ianto en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Il y avait une blessée préhistorique qui réclamait des soins, et il préférait s'occuper de cette pauvre bête avant de se laisser… Disons, distraire. Il devait se concentrer, même s'il avait encore la sensation des mains de Jack sur sa peau. Il expira une bonne fois pour toute et empoigna le nécessaire à sa « mission ».

Arrivé devant la porte d'accès à la tanière du dinosaure il posa le sac à terre. Il sortit une seringue et un flacon de la trousse, ainsi qu'une tablette de chocolat pour amadouer la bête. Même si Myfanwy restait un animal dangereux, il parvenait parfois à obtenir d'elle une certaine docilité.

Cependant, le gallois avait pu constater une chose très particulière depuis qu'il avait à la soigner tous les jours : elle détestait par-dessus tout les piqûres. Il s'agissait probablement d'un traumatisme lié à sa capture. Jack n'avait pas était des plus délicat avec elle ce jour-là.

« Il l'a était bien plus avec toi », lui fit remarqué une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra, tenant la tablette de chocolat devant lui et cachant la seringue de tranquillisant dans son dos.

-Hey ma belle, regardes ce que j'ai pour toi.

Il avança doucement, agitant la friandise.

L'animal poussa un petit cri aigue, visiblement ravie de les voir, le chocolat et lui. Il s'approcha encore un peu et tendit la tablette à sa protégée. Il arrivait à la nourrir à la main depuis quelques mois maintenant. Le dinosaure se saisit de sa friandise favorite et Ianto en profita pour lui planter la seringue sur l'aile la plus proche. Au bout d'a peine quelques secondes, l'animal s'écroula, sonné.

Ianto soupira. Aller, il avait du travail. Il regarda le dinosaure groggy, allongé devant lui, qui s'était recroquevillé au fond de sa tanière. Le gallois hésita. Jack avait accepté qu'il s'occupe lui-même de Myfanwy à condition qu'il soit très prudent et, surtout, qu'il reste toujours près de la porte de sortie. Après une dernière hésitation, il se dirigea vers le fond et contourna l'animal afin de pouvoir soigner le membre blessé.

De dépit, Jack était retourné dans son bureau après la fuite de Ianto. Il se réinstalla devant son ordinateur et repris la lecture de son rapport. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à avancer, il se connecta à la caméra de la tanière de leur préhistorique pensionnaire. Il explosa quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur l'image.

« Non mais à quoi il pense bon sang ! » pensa Jack en sortant précipitamment de son bureau.

Ianto avait enfin terminé. Il se permit de souffler pendant quelques secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment que choisit le dinosaure pour sortir d'un coup de son état léthargique. Alors là, il avait un sérieux problème… Il mesurait d'ailleurs 2m50 de haut, était grincheux au réveil et surtout, se trouver entre lui et la seule sortie. Il était vraiment très mal. S'il s'en sortait vivant, c'est Jack qui allait le tuer. Il lui fallait tenter de calmer l'animal, c'était sa seule chance.

-Du calme ma jolie, du calme. Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

Tout en lui parlant, il se déplaçait lentement le long du mur. Myfanwy agita les ailes et poussa un cri strident. Elle était vraiment très, très en colère. C'est à ce moment que Jack fit irruption à la porte.

-IANTO !!!

-Je suis là !

L'arrivée de Jack eu le mérite de détourner l'attention de l'animal. Ianto saisit cette chance et s'élança vers la sortie. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mètres quand il sentit une violente douleur dans le dos. Le dinosaure l'envoya valser dans les airs par un grand coup de son aile valide. Il passa la porte et atterrit sur Jack, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur son capitaine.

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu…

Ianto sourit à cette remarque. La capture de Myfanwy. Déjà, à l'époque, elle les avait jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du gallois, caressant lentement sa peau douce et satinée. Ianto n'avait pas bougé, mais en entendant le léger gémissement de celui-ci, Jack en déduisit que ça devait lui plaire. Il décida d'inverser la situation afin de se retrouver au dessus. Ianto avait les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de on capitaine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elles se posent enfin sur les siennes. Il frémissait d'anticipation, et si Jack continuait à la caresser ainsi sous son t-shirt, vraiment TOUT son corps allait réagir. Il ne résista plus. Il se releva sur les coudes, bien décidé à tester les fameux baisers du capitaine Jack Harkness.

C'est ce moment que choisit le dinosaure pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Jack laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Ianto, dépité. Ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Il se releva rapidement, aidant l'autre jeune homme à se redresser. Il durent lutter quelques minutes avant de réussir à refermer la porte. Une fois cette dernière verrouillée, ils soufflèrent un moment, adossés contre le mur.

-Toujours ces fameuses phéromones ?

-51 siècles…

-Moi aussi j'ai une impression de déjà vu, ironisa Ianto.

A cause de son « odeur naturelle » un peu spécial, Jack n'approchait jamais Myfanwy. Il déclenchait toujours la nervosité et l'agressivité de l'animal.

Ils redescendirent tranquillement au hub. Ianto avait l'intention de remonter à l'office pour se changer mais il remarqua que Jack n'avait pas lâché son jeans – ses fesses - des yeux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'étage. Il avait bien le temps de se changer plus tard après tout. Sans prévenir, il se retourna vers son capitaine, l'interrompant dans son « reluquage ».

-Un café ?

-Oui. Volontiers.

Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine. Jack ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le jeune homme, et poussa un « OUAH » silencieux. Dans cette tenue, Ianto lui faisait un de ces effets. Il adorait le voir en costume mais là… Il n'avait qu'une envie…

« Pourquoi pas après tout… » se dit-il.

Jack entra dans la cuisine et enleva la tasse que Ianto avait dans les mains. Il attrapa le jeune homme par les hanches, l'assit sur le plan de travail et se glissa entre ses jambes. Il entoura la taille du gallois de ses bras.

-Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! s'exclama Jack, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ianto éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine.

-Peur que je me sauve ? demanda le gallois.

-Envie de te sauver ?

Ianto ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda intensément son supérieur.

-Non… Je n'ai aucune envie de partir Jack.

Son prénom, prononcé par la bouche si sensuelle du gallois, lui déclencha une violente bouffée de désir.

-Ianto…

D'un coup il attira le jeune homme à lui, collant leurs torses.

Cependant, comme toutes les divinité de cet univers (et sûrement d'autres dimensions) avaient visiblement décidées de se mettre entre eux, cette fois-ci, c'est une… Foutue canalisation d'eau qui éclata au dessus de leur tête. Jack poussa un hurlement de frustration.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, oui !!!

Ianto soupira également. Il descendit de son perchoir pour aller couper l'arrivée d'eau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Jack n'avait pas bougé. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Le gallois observa son capitaine. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombant sur le front, sa chemise bleue collant à sa peau. Les gouttes d'eau glissant sur son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, pour finir leur course sous ses vêtements. Ianto déglutit. Jack était en cet instant la personne la plus désirable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il rougit violemment quand il réalisa à quoi il pensait.

Jack tourna son regard vers lui à ce moment là. Il se dirigea vers le jeune, l'entoura de ses bras et sans plus de cérémonie, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ianto frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

« OH-MON-DIEU »

Alors c'était « CA » un baiser de Jack Harkness ? Il se maudit d'avoir attendu autant.

Quand sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne, il se sentit partir. Il allait définitivement mourir de plaisir.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Jack avait un grand sourire.

-Il nous en aura fallut des tentatives, hein ?

-10…

-Quoi 10 ?

-Il nous a fallut 10 tentatives, pour être exacte.

-Oh… Tu as compté ?!

Ianto piqua un fard. Bien sur qu'il avait compté ! Jack et lui avaient du s'y reprendre à dix foutues fois pour ENFIN échanger leur premier baiser ! Cependant, Ianto devait reconnaître que ça en valait foutrement la peine. Jack regarda les joues du jeune homme entre ses bras prendre une jolie couleur.

« Sexy » se dit-il.

-Donc, 10 tentatives, cela veut-il dire que j'ai droit à 10 baisers ?

Ianto sourit. Il n'était même pas sur de survivre à un seul autre baiser de jack, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il fondit sur les lèvres de son capitaine, lequel l'enlaça et lui rendit fiévreusement son baiser.

FIN

* * *

Note de fin : oui, j'admets que le coup de la canalisation d'eau qui saute est plus que capillotractée… Mais je ne sais pas… J'avais envie de cette scène, donc pardonnez-moi si elle ne vous plait pas ou si elle est mal venue. Au départ, j'avais pensais écrire les dix coupures dont ont dû souffrir Jack et Ianto, mais je me suis dit que 10, cela risquait d'être un peu lourd et long pour le lecteur. J'espère tout de même que ce petit OS vous a plu.


End file.
